


Confide

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could u do a wincest with Sam or Dean confiding in Cas their feeling for the other, only for them to overhear it and be happy about what they heard. Thanks so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confide

Sam sat Cas down, and the angel looked at Sam curiously.

"Sam? Is something the matter?" Cas asked.

"Kinda…I…" Sam sighed, fidgeting slightly. Cas watched him and Sam took a deep breath. "I…have feelings for Dean."

"Well, he is your brother…."

"No, like I have  _feelings_  for him. It’s been something that I’ve been trying to push any and deny for years…but…it always grows stronger.”

"OK. Why haven’t you confronted Dean about this?" Cas asked.

"Because I’m afraid he’ll reject me." Sam admitted, looking down at his hands. "And I don’t think I would be able to handle that."

"Sam…you should try anyway. You need to let the pieces fall where they need."

"But…if he doesn’t feel the same I do…if he thinks that I’m…."

"Sam." Cas interrupted calmly. "I assure you…you should talk to Dean about it."

"You think that he’ll take it well?"

"I do." Cas nodded. "Tell me, what are things that you love about Dean?"

"His eyes. His eyes have always been the most beautiful things about him. Next to the freckles on his skin. His smile…his laugh….his goofiness. I could go on about him Cas." Sam smiled slightly.

Cas returned the smile, and gripped Sam’s shoulder.

"Then you should tell him. You lobe him so much, you need to tell him."

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam." Cas nodded. Sam grinned and pulled Cas into a hug, which Cas returned with happiness.

Sam didn’t see Dean disappear around the corner, a grin on his face. Cas did, of course, and he smiled, patting Sam’s back, knowing that Dean had heard all of what Sam said.


End file.
